warner_home_video_uk_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation
National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 15th June 1999. Description Deck the halls with rows and folly! Chevy Chase is dreaming of an old-fashioned white Christmas -and nothing's going to stop him. Not the tree being too big, thousands of fairylights failing, a cancelled Christmas bonus, or his wacky relatives resisting a silent night. The NATIONAL LAMPOON crazy gang wil sleigh you with laughter as they bring joy to the world. Cast * Chevy Chase as Clark * Beverly D'Angelo as Ellen * Juliette Lewis as Audrey * Johnny Galecki as Rusty * John Randolph as Clark, Sr * Diane Ladd as Nora * E. G. Marshall as Art * Doris Roberts as Frances * Randy Quaid as Cousin Eddie * Miriam Flynn as Cousin Catherine * Cody Burger as Rocky * Ellen Hamilton Latzen as Ruby Sue * William Hickey as Lewis * Mae Questel as Bethany * Sam McMurray as Bill * Nicholas Guest as Todd Chester * Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Margo Chester * Brian Doyle-Murray as Frank Shirley * Natalia Nogulich as Helen Shirley Trailers and info Opening # Dennis the Menace Strikes Again! # The King and I # Jack Frost # Richie Rich's Christmas Wish # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Oliver and Company (Short - Available Now on Video) # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1995 (Circle of Life and 101 Notes of Fun) # Gremlins (Available to Own on Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # An All Dogs Christmas Carol (Available to Own on Video) # Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Now Available on Video) # Mulan (Coming Soon on Video) # Winnie the Pooh 5 Videos 1999 (Playtime: Happy Pooh Day and Cowboy Pooh, Growing Up and Working Together, and Friendship: Pooh Wishes, Three Cheers for Rabbit and Eeyore, and Imagine That, Christopher Robin) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Disney Pre-School Videos 1999 (The Wiggles, The Animal Shelf, Sesame Street and Winnie the Pooh) # Pocahontas (Now Available to Own on Video) # Pinocchio (Available to Own on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1993 with clips from "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Rosie and Jim", "Tots TV" and "The Wind in the Willows". # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) # Muppet Fairy Tales # Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World (Coming Soon Exclusively on Video) # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics 1995 (Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too, and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore) # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh (3x videos) (Making Friends, Sharing and Caring and Helping Others) # Davy Crockett: King of the Wild Frontier # The Jungle Book # The Brave Little Toaster to the Rescue (Only on Video) # Toy Story (Yours to Own on Video) # Lady and the Tramp (Only Available until January 1999) # Herbie Videos (Herbie Goes Bananas, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to the Monte Carlo, and The Love Bug) (Now Available on Video) # Disney Christmas (1994) - Mickey's Christmas Carol, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas, A Walt Disney Christmas, Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too, and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs # Cinderella (Now Available on Video) # TaleSpin (Fearless Flyers and Hotshot Heroes) # The Muppets Collection - The Muppet Movie, The Great Muppet Caper, It's the Muppets (The Muppet Show), and Muppet Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Available on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1992 with clips from "Rosie and Jim", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Learn with Sooty" and "Sesame Street". # The Nightmare Before Christmas (Coming Soon on Video) # The VCI children's trailer from 1995 with clips from "Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie", "Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends", "Tots TV", "Rosie and Jim", "Brum", "Sooty and Co." and "The Wind in the Willows". # Space Jam (Available to Own on Video) # The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Available Now on Video) (Available Now from Disney Videos) # Hercules (Now Available on Video) # Flubber (Now Available on Video) # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (Only on Video. Available Now) # The Video Collection children's cartoon advert from 1985 (Mr. T (live-action sequence), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Hey There, It's Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon sequence), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones, Space Ghost, Spider-Man, Incredible Hulk, Thor, Captain America, Ghostbusters, Space Ghost and Dino Boy, Herculoids, Casper, The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and The Banana Splits) # The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 (Flying Down to Rio, Flying Leathernecks, Duel in the Sun, The Grass is Greener, Sinbad the Sailor, He-Man, Scooby Goes Hollywood, The Wind in the Willows, Dempsey and Makepeace, and Minder on the Orient Express) # VSC PG Warning (Warner Home Video) Closing # Mil-Looney-Um 2000: Bumper Collection (Own it On Video Now!) # Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (Available Now on Video) # The VCI carnival promo from 1995 (Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Fourways Farm, The Wind in the Willows, Sooty and Co., Teddy Bear Sing-Along, Rosie and Jim, and Brum) # Superman: The Movie (Coming Soon to Video) # Bambi (Now Available on Video) # The Magic Sword: Quest for Camelot # Looney, Looney, Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (Available to Own on Video) Gallery National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (UK VHS 1999) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1997 to 2017 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:John Hughes Entertainment